


Borrowed

by foxanddanapetrie



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: AU, Baby Fic, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot, Pregnancy, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxanddanapetrie/pseuds/foxanddanapetrie
Summary: Ruth borrows Harry's clothes.  Another fluffy one shot based off Tumblr prompts.
Relationships: Ruth Evershed/Harry Pearce
Kudos: 3





	Borrowed

“Ok, listen, you’re going to fit this time.” Ruth whispered to herself as she pulled up her pants. She forced the zipper halfway up but to no avail. 

She let out a frustrated sigh and let the pants fall back to the floor. 

She had been maternity shopping once- and she hated it. So she was reluctant to admit that she had to go back to the store. The clothes she had bought a few months ago used to fit but now, at eight months, she was left with almost nothing in her closet to wear.

Harry was downstairs making them some tea and she thanked her lucky stars that they didn’t have to go anywhere today- except maybe the department store.

Ruth made her way to his dresser and rummaged through his drawers, looking for anything at this point. She settled on some things she’s not sure she ever saw him wear- an old oversized t-shirt and some pajama bottoms and took one look at herself in the mirror before heading down the creaky stairs.

_ Ridiculous.  _ She laughed, running her palm across her ever growing stomach.

Harry heard the creaking of the stairs and smiled. When she turned the corner, he looked up from his seat at the kitchen table and laughed. 

Ruth hung her head, letting out half a sigh and half a laugh. “Harry.” She whined. “Don’t laugh at me.”

“I’m not. I’m not.” He said raising his hands in defense but still not being able to stop laughing.

“You bloody well are!” She said, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms allowing him to get a better glimpse of her form underneath his shirt.

“Well? What do you have to say for yourself?” She joked, defenseless.

“I’ve never seen anyone look so cute and ridiculous at the same time.” 

She pouted, but she was laughing on the inside. “I know. I’ve exhausted all other options. Nothing fits.”

“Where did you even find these?” He asked getting up from the table and grabbing her by what was left of her waist. 

“In your bottom drawer.”

“Well, you have yet again proven a theory that I’ve always had.”

“And what’s that?” She asked, moving closer and leaning into him.

“That you look way better in my clothes than I do.”

She laughed. “Well, you’re right about that.”

He looked up from where his hands were tracing her body and gave her a playful, shocked look.

“Well, I have an idea, why don’t we just go back to bed. Then you can take these off and not worry about having any clothes that fit. We don’t have any plans for the day-“. She interrupted him by putting her finger on his lips.

“Shut up before I kiss you.”

He opened his mouth to speak again, encouraging her to kiss him, and she did. 

He led the way to the stairs and she followed closely behind him. 

He heard the stairs stop creaking behind him about halfway up so he turned around.

“Can’t go as fast as I used to.” She laughed, rolling her eyes and leaning against the railing. “I’m a mess.”

He stepped down a few stairs to meet her. “You’re not a mess. You’re amazing.” He said in between kissing her and biting her lip.

“Am I?”

He looked her in the eyes, then leaned in to kiss her neck and nodded.

“Harry, we’re still on the stairs.”

“So what?” He whispered.

“So, if I don’t start now, I’ll never get to the top.”

“Ok, if you must.” He joked and took her hand to offer some support.

Harry got into bed and lifted the covers next to him to invite her to fill the space. She let the pajama bottoms fall to the floor and joined him, leaning her head against his chest. 

“Much better.” 

“Much better, indeed.” He said as she curled her legs around his, getting as close to him as the baby would allow these days.

It wasn’t long before Ruth fell asleep on his chest. She was used to getting woken up early these days by one thing or another so he was glad that they had this day to rest. 

He held her and watched her sleep peacefully. Eventually, she rolled over and he moved closer, spooning her and wrapping his arm around her stomach willing the baby to move.

After a while, he got his wish and felt a few flutters under his palm. He lifted the shirt she was wearing up slightly and tried to concentrate on feeling more. 

Again, his wish was granted. 

“Go easy on your mum, ok little one?” He whispered. A kick. “Can’t wait to meet you.” Another.

Ruth stirred, lifting her head. “Hm?”

“Shh, nothing. You weren’t supposed to hear that. Go back to sleep.” 

But she did hear it. And she tried not to let him see her smile.


End file.
